monkfandomcom-20200227-history
Morris Lancaster
Dr. Morris Lancaster was the Director of the Medford Clinic and a highly rated psychologist. Biography Dr. Lancaster worked at the Medford Clinic, an institute for those suffering psychological disorders. In March of 1998, Dr. Lancaster learned that he was being passed over for directorship of the clinic in favor of Conrad Gould. Frustrated and angry, Lancaster protested by writing numerous letters denouncing Gould. His protests had no effect, however, so he decided to do something more permanent. Late one night, Dr. Lancaster surprised Dr. Gould in the Medical Supply Room and shot him multiple times. Lancaster then opened the supply closet and took some drugs from within so he could frame a patient, Bill Lafrankie, making it seem as though Lafrankie murdered the doctor while trying to steal drugs. Lancaster then murdered Lafrankie by making it appear he overdosed on the stolen drugs. Another patient, Jane Gordon, witnessed Lancaster fleeing the scene with the gun. Lancaster dropped the gun (which was registered in his name) down a defunct chimney in one of the older parts of the clinic. He then convinced Jane (through the use of medications) she had merely been projecting her rage for him onto Lafrankie when she saw him. Four years later, the Clinic began a series of renovations and expansions. Soon after returning from a fishing trip to South America, Dr. Lancaster realized the construction crew would inevitably reach the defunct chimney and find the gun. Knowing there was only one room with a view of the old chimney, Lancaster arranged for a patient named Manny to be moved into it. Manny had an obsession with Santa Claus, so Dr. Lancaster dressed himself up as Santa and attempted to fish the gun out of the chimney. Unfortunately for him, that first night he was unable to locate it due to his staff calling him to help restrain an unnamed female patient who was going through a screaming fit, and Manny also took photographs of him as Santa which he later brought up during a psychiatric review with his patients. Also, earlier that same day Adrian Monk had been admitted for a 48 hour observation. Monk quickly began to suspect the murder of Dr. Gould did not happen the way it officially was reported. Lancaster did his best to stay ahead of Monk by stealing evidence, prescribing medications, and even planting things on Monk to make it appear as though he was losing his sanity. When all that failed, Lancaster ordered Monk confined to a padded room and ordered an overdose of a particular drug that would have caused permanent brain damage (To the extent that it would have given him an IQ of 17.). Monk managed to escape, however, and along with Manny confronted Lancaster on the roof. Lancaster, again in his Santa suit, this time managed to retrieve his firearm from the chimney. He tried using it on Monk and Manny, but the gun no longer worked from being in the chimney due to it rusting from inactive use. Moments later, the police arrived (alerted by Monk's assistant, Sharona Fleming) and placed Dr. Lancaster under arrest. Monk apologetically informed Lancaster that, his other conduct aside, he was the best psychiatrist Monk had ever had. Background Information and Notes *Dennis Boutsikaris later played another suspicious psychiatrist on an episode of Law and Order: Criminal Intent. Lancaster, Morris Lancaster, Morris Category:Characters